Sailor Dark's tournament
by Sailor Dark
Summary: My tournament with bishi glomping and insanity! Review if you want to be in this. This a crossover fic so I only know animes in mostly cartoon network
1. Beginning

My fourth fic!!!! ^ _____ ^ I decided to have a tournament with bishi glomping and insanity and action of course!!! If you want to be in this fic then review. Tell me your name, race, weapon (One weapon please.), bishi you want to glomp (Optional.) If you are sugar high then tell me!!! I have plenty of spots!!! (Don't worry Niko you are already in this you are stuck with me as the crazy sugar high announcers and owners.) Now to the story!!!

  
  
  
  


Sailor Dark: Welcome to Sailor Dark's tournament!!!

  
  


Random Audience Member 111#: Who the hell is Sailor Dark?

  
  


Sailor Dark: +- _ - I'M SAILOR DARK!!! (sends attack bear who eats that person.)

  
  


Random Audience #456: When does it start?

  
  


Sailor Dark: Niko is getting the fighters as we speak.

  
  


Niko: (appears.) I got the snacks!!!

  
  


Sailor Dark: SUGAR!!! What a sec weren't you supposed to get the fighters?

  
  
  
  


Niko: I thought you were supposed to book people!!!

  
  


Sailor Dark: You forgot Hiei too?

  
  


Niko: Oh my gosh I lost Hiei!!!

  
  


Sailor Dark: Then go find him!!!

  
  


Niko:( Is desperately trying to find Hiei.)

  
  


Sailor Dark: Due to technical difficulties the tournament is being delayed. In the meantime you can watch Sharky the man eating shark do some stunts.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Thats it for this chapter. Please I need some fighters!!! Please review and email too!!!


	2. Finding Hiei

I wrote another chapter but I need more fighters!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Niko owns the Hiei tracker key chain. * Its just a key chain*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sailor Dark: Has anyone seen a missing Hiei!?!

  
  


Niko: AHHHH where in the world Is he? *Looks in a sushi bar* Nope not here!

  
  


Sailor Dark: *Sailor Dark's phone rings it's Niko* A short guy can not go far!!! (A/N: Sorry if I offended any Hiei fans.)

  
  


Niko: + - ___ - YOU STUPID HEAD HIEI CAN RUN FAST YOU KNOW!

  
  


Sailor Dark: Where else would a little short guy be?

  
  


People: ICE CREAM HOGGER!

  
  


Niko: HUH? *Someone steps on Niko's tail!* OW! *Grabs tail* Hey you should watch where your walking cause you never know whose tail you might step on! Idiot! *Looks at ice cream cart. Sitting on top of it is Hiei!*

  
  
  
  


Hiei: Sweet snow sweet snow!!! *Is shoving ice cream in his seems big mouth*

  
  


Niko: Hiei have you gone sugar high again?

  
  


Hiei: *Looks up looks down then left then right then looks back at Niko* Uhhhh no!

  
  


Niko: Of course…it's written all over your face!

  


Hiei: What did someone write all over my face with a marker?

  
  


Niko: Noo! But you really need to stop!

  
  


Hiei: Why?

  
  


Niko: Cause we need to head back to the ring!

  
  


Hiei: Who cares!

  
  


Niko: + -___- *Takes out Hiei's sword and cuts Ice cream cart in half!*

  
  


Hiei: *Looks at ice cream on ground* They never had a chance! *Draws out the dragon of the darkness sword* You'll pay for that!

  
  


Niko: *Smiles* Nope cause I have your sword! 

  
  


Hiei: Are you joking the thing looks rusted!

  
  


Niko: Huh? *Looks at sword* Aww Crap this is Sesshomaru's!

  
  


Hiei: TAKE THIS! 

  
  


Niko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

  
  


~Back to Sailor Dark!~

  
  
  
  


Sailor Dark: I hope Niko doesn't take to long cause I don't know how long Sharky can stay out of his tank!

  
  


Kurama: *appears* *taps Sailor Darks shoulder*

  
  


Sailor Dark: *turns around* KURAMA!!! *huggles him* ^ ___ ^

  
  


Kurama: Uhhh Sailor Dark…..Niko's in a fight with Hiei!

  
  


Sailor Dark: I don't care Niko is gonna win that fight!!!

  
  


Foster: Hey, Sailor Dark! I bet you some candy the Niko will lose that fight!!!

  
  


Sailor Dark: Ohh yeah, Well I bet that Niko will bring Hiei over within 5 sec!

  
  


Foster: Your on!!!!!!

  
  


~5 Secs later~

  
  


someone: Ahhhhhhhhhh *CRASH*

  
  


Someone else: In coming! *Crash*

  
  


Sailor Dark: I WON I WON! *Starts dancing!*

  
  


Niko: *Lands on ring!* I'm here with the sugar high Hiei!

  
  


Audience: *Sees Hiei in crater*

  
  


Sailor Dark: Then who yelled "In coming"?

  
  


Niko: I don't know!

  
  


I need more fighters!!! Please Review!!! ^ ___ ^


End file.
